And off to Ireland we go
by Shirosenshi Kisetsu 116
Summary: Link, Kai, Shigen and Ryuk all take a trip over to beautiful Ireland for a bit of R&R But of course, does anything ever go as planned for them? Another crazy adventure the boys go on. Once again, don't read this if you haven't read the Highschool story...


So I'm back again with another one shot... I know right? I've been away for far too long~

And yeah, they are going to Ireland cause I love that place! I can't remember if I had the futuristic Hyrule on our planet... but for the sake of lawls it is now.

Well on with... whatever this is...

Btw, thank my friend Dragon for this, she's the one who gave me the idea : D So credit must go to her~

* * *

><p>"<em>Flight 340 to Ireland is now boarding."<em>

"That's us! Come on!"

How Kai could be so damn energetic at 3:30 in the morning was beyond anyone, but then again... it's Kai we're talking about.

"Hang on Shadow... we have to gather our stuff..." Shigen picked up his two carry-ons and kicked the foot of the sleeping Ryuk who looked very ... dead to the world.

When the younger male didn't budge, Shigen whacked him on the head with one of his bags.

"Woah, careful emo, that bag has all your make-up in it, you hit him too hard and you'll knock him unconscious."

As if to prove his point, Ryuk slouched over, looking like he was in a very deep sleep.

Shigen sighed and handed his bags to Link who was only carrying one small one (Out of habit) and picked his boyfriend up, slinging him over his shoulder.

"Ready..." The emo walked off to the plane gates, people's eyes following him with either amusement or confusion.

Kai and Link looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"I sense this will be another disaster." Link walked over to the gate, looking back to see if Kai was following.

Kai scrunched his nose up and sent the hero a disbelieving look. "When have we ever had a disastrous adventure?"

"Well... there was that time we went to the Discovery Center and made fools of ourselves. Not to mention it ended very strangely with Shigen..."

"A good strange right? I mean, it's good to explore new options right?"

Link ignored the blush creeping over his cheeks. "Then there was the camping trip, I mean, it kind of sucked having to sleep in the car."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have been such a douche."

They stopped to show their first class tickets and ID to the chick at the counter, then continued.

Being first class had it's advantages, no waiting in line to get on the plane.

"Oh come on." Link nudged his shadow playfully. "You have to admit that you're reaction was funny."

Kai looked like he was about to smash him over the head with something solid and heavy.

The stewardess came over and greeting the 4 guys with a smile. "Right this way please Sirs."

She lead them to the more extravagant part of the plane and showed them to their seats. Link and Kai sat next to each other, while Shigen and Ryuk took the seats behind them.

Link not being one for heights gave the window seat to Kai, while Ryuk and Shigen fought over the window seat till it was agreed Ryuk could sit there as long as Shigen could snuggle very close so he could look out too.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" She asked them once they had all their bags put away and were sitting down comfortably.

"Drink as in alcohol?" Kai's eyes had a mischievous glint in them.

"Well, if that's what you would like..."

"Okay! I want the strongest thing you have!" Kai chuckled as Link looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"Very well Sir." The stewardess trotted away to get the drink.

"Jeez shadow... the plane hasn't moved and you're already going to start drinking...?" Shigen poked Ryuk's face, bored.

Kai turned around in his seat to look at the emo. "Yeah well you know, we are going to Ireland, I thought I'd just start trying to fit in."

Link pulled a book out of his carry-on and flipped through the pages. "That's stereotypical, you know, they don't actual drink as badly as people think."

Kai shrugged. "I don't care, it still gives me an excuse to act intoxicated and start making out with you in random places."

Another first class passenger across the isle turned to give him a weird look.

Kai glared at him. "What's wrong grandpa? Don't want to watch two sexy guys engaging in coitus? Then fuckin move!"

The old man huffed and quickly got up from his seat.

Link hit him over the head with his book. "Dumb ass! You DO realize we look like twin brothers right? Of course we're gonna get weird looks."

"Makes you miss the fangirls eh...?" Shigen leaned over top of them and gave them a wry smile. "At least they enjoyed it..."

"Here's your drink Sir." The stewardess was back, she handed Kai his drink with a smile then left to serve the other first class passengers.

Kai sniffed at the drink as if to check for poisons, then with his eyes closed he took a small sip.

"Holy shit!" Kai's eyes started watering, he hit his chest, trying to push the burning alcohol down his throat.

Ryuk jumped up, suddenly revived and ended up smashing his head on the back of Kai's seat. "What? Where are we? What's going on?"

Shigen patted the frazzled red head and leaned over to snatch the drink out of Kai's hand, then downed it in one gulp.

"Great, now we're gonna have a drunk emo on our hands the whole flight, he'll probably rip off his shit and give that old grandpa a lap dance while singing Breaking Benjamin songs."

Shigen looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "It wouldn't be the grandpa I'd be giving a lap dance to... with my luck it'd be a chair..."

Link, who couldn't contain his laughter anymore thanks to the crazy images in his head, finally laughed out loud.

"_Passengers, please fasten your seat belts while the plane takes off."_

Shigen sat down and they all fastened their seat belts.

Link griped his arm rests uncomfortably, he hated flying, he watched too many plane crashes on the news.

Kai leaned over and nuzzled his nose against Link's neck. "Don't worry princess, if the plane goes down you know I can just bring us all to the shadow world so we don't die." He gave a little nip to delicate skin and was rewarded with a small groan.

"Don't start something in a place I can't finish it kitten." Link's hand moved from the arm rest to run along Kai's stomach, feeling the shadow's well toned abs.

Kai laughed and wiggled his eyebrows.

Ryuk kicked the back of Kai's seat. "If this is how the rest of the flight is going to be, I'd rather go home and watch straight porn online."

* * *

><p>5 hours later, hours full of Shigen drinking, Ryuk's cursing and Link and Kai trying to restrain themselves until they got to a hotel room, they finally landed in the beautiful land of Ireland, Dublin to be exact.<p>

Kai dropped his bags on the ground and looked around the city in awe. "I say Harry, let's go on an adventure to kill the dude who must not be named."

"Kai, that's in England or something, not Ireland."

"Close enough hero."

Link shook his head, looking to Ryuk and Shigen for help. "Never mind..."

Shigen grabbed the last of their bags out of the cab they had rode to the hotel in. "Let's go... I'd rather get you two behind closed doors before you rip each others clothes off..."

Link blushed. "We're not that desperate Shigen... Dear goddesses."

Ryuk snorted. "Well I'd beg to differ with the looks you two were giving each other for the last 5 hours."

Link was about to reply, but Kai grabbed a hold of his arm led him over to the hotel. "Come on princess! Let's go have sex!"

They marched right in to the hotel and went up to the front desk, the clerk behind the desk looked a little young to be working at one of the most popular hotels in Dublin, even in his tailored black suit.

He looked almost like Shigen, except for the fact that his eyes were a darker shade of blue and both of them were visible beneath his long bangs, he even had a strand of his bangs on the left side braided.

"Hello there, my name's Alex Hunter, how may I assist you?" His accent was very thick, but understandable.

Link leaned against the counter looking tired. "You wouldn't happen to have any rooms would you?"

Alex frowned and flipped through his book. "Actually we're all booked up for the next week..."

Kai face-palmed. "Dear, why didn't you call ahead and book a room before we got here?"

"Well it's not exactly tourist season, I didn't think we'd have a problem."

Shigen picked his bags back up and shuffled toward the door. "To the garbage bins we go..."

"Well actually, my family owns a old castle about an hour drive from here, they're out of the country so it's pretty quiet, that is if you don't mind me being around." Alex offered them a pleasant smile, praying they would take him up on his offer, there was no way he wanted to stay in that creepy place by himself.

Link looked to Kai who nodded enthusiastically, and then to the other two who merely offered a shrug.

He turned back to Alex's smiling face. "Well I guess as long as you don't mind having us over, we wanted to explore some old castles anyway, so why not stay in one?"

Alex made a sound of agreement and grabbed his coat off the back of his chair. "I couldn't agree more. Can you all just hold on so I can tell my boss I'm leaving?"

"Sure thing."

After Alex disappeared from sight, Shigen slid over to Link and shoved his face a little too close for comfort making Link back up.

"What's wrong Shigen?" Link narrowed his eyes in concern when he saw Shigen's annoyed expression.

"Well it might have something to do with the fact that this all seems very suspicious..." Shigen gestured to the door that Alex had gone through. "Who offers a bunch of strangers to stay at their house... while their parents are gone no less..."

Kai shoved his face into Shigen's much like the emo had done to Link. "Maybe he wants to..." He moved in closer and paused for a dramatic effect. "Have an orgy..."

Shigen growled and pushed the shadow away, causing him to topple over backwards.

Link looked down at his shadow and sighed, then turned back to Shigen who still looked on edge. "Listen Shigen, even if the kid tries something, you have a hero and the hero's shadow here to protect you, so don't worry about it." He clapped a hand on Shigen's shoulder and offered the teen a reassuring smile.

Shigen wasn't convinced but he decided to let the issue go for the moment.

"Well if the fucker tries to get near my goods, he'll soon find himself missing a important part of his body!" Ryuk cracked his knuckles, almost delighted at the thought of a fight.

Shigen smirked and wrapped an arm around the smaller teens waist. "And what if he tries to deflower me love...?"

"I'd cut his dick off and feed it to him!" Ryuk punched the air dramatically.

"Who are we talking about now?" Alex looked at the red haired boy with wide eyes. _I hope these people aren't crazy or something... I could end up raped or dead by the end of the night..._

Ryuk squeaked and jumped behind Shigen. "No one! Just some ass from our school!"

"Alright then..." Alex walked past them and opened the door. "This way gentlemen, I have a van so we'll be able to put all your stuff in the back."

Everyone picked up their bags and followed the Irishman out to the streets. The day was drawing to an end, and as a result the air was becoming damp.

Kai shivered and tried to burrow deeper into his light spring jacket. "This castle IS warm right? I don't do well in cold, it makes me cranky."

Alex nodded. "Yeah, there's always a fire going in the main room, though it might be a bit dead by now, you can all stay in there while I get the fire places lit in your rooms." He unlocked the doors to a nearby van and motioned for them to pile their stuff in.

"How many rooms will you need? 4?" He looked at the four teens who suddenly looked embarrassed... Except for his Hyrulian twin, he just looked blank.

Link scratched the back of his head nervously. "We actually only need two because you see..."

Alex tilted his head as the blond trailed off. "You can tell me you know, there's no reason to be shy."

Kai grumbled an grabbed Link by the ear, pulling him down for a quick kiss on the lips. "You see? We're fucking each other. Well not all together as in all four of us at the same time, though we've tried that and it wasn't a very fun, well it was but it was kind of kink-"

Link slapped a hand over his mouth. "Sorry about that."

"Oh... so you're two couples then?" _Though the blond and the silver haired one look like twins... Or maybe they just look alike?_

Kai pushed Link's hand away and winked at the kid. "Damn crooked~"

Alex smiled again. "Well that doesn't change anything, I don't mind, my sister Rose happens to be a lesbian so I'm quite use to same sex couples." He slapped the side of the van loudly. "Now hurry up and get your stuff in, it's getting late."

* * *

><p>The castle was huge.<p>

It must have been in the family for generations, or so Alex told them, he even claimed it had been around the time of King Arthur and the knights of Camelot.

For Link and Kai, it reminded them of home. This castle wasn't as grand as Hyrule castle, but it had it's charm to make up for it.

Alex lead them into the main sitting room after they had placed all their bags in their chosen rooms.

He had changed out of his suit into more comfortable clothes, a heavy dark blue sweater that was the same color as his eyes, and a pair of jeans.

"I'm going to go light the fires now and get your rooms warmed up, you can either stay in here or you can go explore if you want. There's also a pub about a ten minute walk from here if you're feeling really adventurous."

They all nodded in thanks and he left to go get to work.

Kai sighed as the Irishman disappeared from sight. "Okay, you guys have to admit, that kid has a fiiiiiiine ass."

Link nudged him in the ribs. "Don't even think about it."

"Think about what princess?" Kai pressed himself up to Link's side and nuzzled his face into the hero's hair, taking in his scent.

"Don't even think about corrupting the poor kid."

"Sure thing sugar."

"Me and Ryuk are going to the pub..." Shigen stood up from his seat on the couch, dragging Ryuk up with him.

"You're going to go to a pub? Why?" Link wasn't going to stop him, but he was curious why the usually peoplephobic teen would want to go to a place with lots of said people... willingly...

"We're here to indulge ourselves in the Irish culture right...? Pubs seem like a good start..."

And without another word, he dragged poor Ryuk out the door, off to go find the pub Alex had told them about.

"The emo is gonna get loaded, he can't seem to hold his liquor very well." Kai laughed as he pictured Shigen hitting on random people.

Link nodded in agreement. "We should place bets. I bet that he'll get his ass kicked by the end of the night."

"Okay, you're on."

The two Hyrulians held up their pinkies and sealed their bet with a pinkie swear.

Soon after their bet was placed, Alex returned and took a seat across from them.

"It's shouldn't take too long for the rooms to heat up now." He looked over to where Shigen and Ryuk had been sitting. "Where have our friends run off too?"

"They went to go get loaded." Kai yawned and rested his head on Link's shoulder.

Alex chuckled. "Oh I see, hopefully they don't get so drunk that they can't find their way back."

"Ryuk's too much of a prude to drink, so they should be fine."

"He does seem a bit up tight doesn't he?" Alex said, thinking of the red head who he was slightly scared of. "So why did you decide to come to Ireland? Just to see the sights?"

"Yes, well we we're kind of bored and we weren't doing anything this weekend so we decided to come over here just for a few days to explore really." Link played with the sleeve of his shirt nervously. Something about the house was making him uncomfortable. Beside him Kai was dozing off, seemingly unaware of anything.

They all jumped when the shrill cry of a phone echoed through the building.

"Excuse me for a second." Alex quickly sat up and ran to the kitchen to answer the phone.

"Kai, you don't sense anything weird do you?" Link looked down at his shadow who stared up at him amused.

"No, why? Your spidey senses tingling?"

"Maybe..."

"Well let's try to get something else tingling..." Kai's voice turned from amused to lusty.

Link gulped.

"That was my boss, he needs me to come back to work for a few more hours- Am I interrupting something?" Alex looked at the two guys who seemed about ready to tackle each other and start ripping clothes off.

"Yeah, you have work, go now, we'll be fine." Kai gestured for him to get out.

"Okay... but if you do anything, try not to make a mess." Alex took his keys out of his pockets and walked out of the room.

Kai waited until he hear the front door close before jumping on the hero again. "Why hello there~"

"Kai, we can't have sex on Alex's couch." Link tried to push the shadow of him, but Kai was determined.

"Come on... he said we could as long as we clean up." He started pulling at Link's shirt, trying to remove the annoying article of clothing off him.

Link sighed and hooked an arm around the back of Kai's neck, then pulled him down for a kiss.

This seemed to be a good distraction.

Kai moved Link so that he was Lying down on his back, while he sat on top of the hero, straddling his hips.

Link wouldn't give up just because he was on the bottom though, he dominated the kiss, barely allowing the shadow to catch his breath, and soon Kai was gasping for air.

Kai detached himself, panting and grinning from ear to ear. "Sex by the fire then?"

Link nodded and pulled the shadow back down.

Then the lights went out.

Kai smirked against Link's lips. "Well isn't _this _romantic? You and me alone in the dark, nothing but the burning fire..."

"Wait, stop." Link pushed Kai off him and sat up.

Kai grumbled. "What's the problem now princess?"

Link ignored him and looked out into the hall, the light from the fire didn't reach it so they couldn't really see anything, but still Link stared.

"Link?" Kai directed his gaze over to where Link was looking. _Why the hell is he acting so weird? He stopped kissing me! That never happens!_

Then he heard it, the muffled sound of a child crying.

"What the hell!"

Kai jumped up and ran over to the hall, trying to pinpoint where the cries were coming from.

"Hello? Is someone out there?" Kai jumped as Link bumped into him from behind. "Holy shit! Don't do that!"

Link laughed. "Come now _shadow... _Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark?"

Kai stepped on his foot, hard. Link yelped and jumped back out of toe crushing range.

"Ass..."

"_hehehehehehehhee..."_

Kai yelled and backed away from the hall, smashing into Link sending them both to the floor with a crash.

"Fucking giggling children! Get me out of here!" He all but dove under Link, trying to hide from whatever the hell was out there.

Link meanwhile, was trying not to cry or piss himself... or do both at the same time.

Suddenly the windows in the room flung themselves open and a massive gust of air pushed itself through the room.

Both guys looked behind them just in time to see the fire in the fireplace go out, leaving them both in the dark.

Kai slapped Link on the ass making the hero yelp in fright. "Well fuck me sideways hero... this place is haunted."

* * *

><p>Shigen could not hold his liquor.<p>

After his third beer, one 'grasshopper', and a round of 'sex on the beach' he was gone.

Ryuk sat and watched amused as his boyfriend's normally blank expression changed into a smiling and overly happy one.

The emo had even let out a couple giggles much to the younger males delight.

"Don't you think you should stop drinking now Shiwi?" Ryuk grabbed the bottle of beer that had just been placed in front of the wasted male.

The bartender glared at him, not wanting Ryuk to stop him from getting all the tips Shigen keep handing him with every drink.

"Why should I... hehehe... stop? This is f—funn Ryu! You should Tr-y it." Shigen smiled lazily at him and attempted to lean in for a kiss, but he missed his target and ended up falling right off his stool.

Ryuk rolled his eyes and stood up. "You are well wasted _love_, I think it's time to go back." He bent down to collect the giggling man who latched onto him in an attempt to stand up.

"Well I guessssss we could go home. Maybeee Link-y and Kai-ly will want to drink with ussss." Shigen wrapped and arm around Ryuk's shoulder and stumbled in the direction of the doors.

"Waaaait..." He stopped, making Ryuk sigh in frustration. "I have to say night to my new friend!"

Ryuk raised an eyebrow, not aware that Shigen had made a new friend. _I didn't let him leave my sight, when did this happen? _His question was answered as they pulled up in front of a large decorative plant that was sitting quietly by the door.

"Ni-night little laaaaadyyyy... it was a DARN goooooood time talkin to ya!" Shigen grabbed one of the branches and gave it a shake like he was shaking it's hand.

"Oh god if only I had a fucking camera!" Ryuk was laughing so hard he was starting to cry. "Come on, it's a long journey back to the house, and I have a feeling it'll be longer if we meet anymore of you're 'friends' on the way."

Shigen nodded, only half listening to Ryuk's voice. "I think sheeee needs to eat more... her wrist felt preeetttyyy skinny!"

* * *

><p>"We're gonna die! We're gonna die!"<p>

"Stop saying that Kai! You're freaking me out!"

"Fuck! We're gonna die and it's too dark! Link I won't be able to see your sexy face one more time!"

"Who cares about that! Where's the damn door!"

There was a bump and a curse.

"Ow! I hit my foot on something!" Link whimpered, his poor feet were taking a beating.

Kai bumped into his left side. "Oh shit, this place is darker than the shadow world!"

"_heheheheheheheeheeeee."_

Both men froze.

"Kai please tell me that was you?"

"Since when the fuck do I sound like a little girl when I giggle?"

"..."

"Fuck you!"

A orb of light flew in front of Link's face making the hero scream. "What the hell was that?" He had to refrain himself from jumping into Kai's arms.

"Don't tell me..." Kai's voice was more fearful than it was before.

"What?"

"Navi haunts this place..."

If they could have looked at each other they would wave shared the same look of horror.

The ghost chose that moment to let out a terrifying scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>Ryuk and Shigen both looked at the front door wondering why the hell their companions were screaming like they had just walked in on Ganondorf naked.<p>

"Well at least they ain't banging each other."

Shigen nodded. His cheeks were still flushed and he was still really dizzy, but his head was starting to clear up.

"If they are, I'm obviously not in there..."

"Awwwww... gross dude."

Ryuk opened the door and half dragged his still drunk boyfriend inside.

The door slammed shut behind them.

"The fuck?"

Footsteps sounded in front of them.

Shigen backed up, his back hitting the door. _I can't see whats going to happen... my visions won't work... _He pulled Ryuk into his chest, not sure where the attack was going to come from.

"Calm down Shiwi, it's just those idiots fucking around." Ryuk pushed Shigen's arms away from him and stepped forward fearlessly. "Fuck off bastards!"

* * *

><p>"GAH!" Kai's feet left the ground, he meant to Scooby-Doo jump into Link's arms, but he misjudged the angle and ended up kicking the poor hero in the face instead.<p>

"OW!"

"SORRY!"

"KAI!"

"I WANT MY MOMMY!"

"You don't have one..."

"Suck it!"

* * *

><p>"See? I told you it was just them."<p>

The footsteps continued to walk toward him.

"Yeah... and that explains why their voices are further in the house and there's someone in front of us right now..."

Ryuk gulped and backed himself into Shigen's chest again. "What are you talking about? It's probably just that Alex dude..."

"_Wanna play with me?"_

Shigen wrapped his arms around Ryuk tightly. "Not unless he got kicked in the nuts and sounds like a little girl..." Shigen growled threateningly as the footsteps continued to approach.

"We need to find sexy and shadow..."

"What do you suggest we do?"

"Hold onto me... I can see pretty good... we're running..."

Ryuk sighed, the other two were way more trouble then they were worth. He held onto Shigen's left arm and prepared himself to run.

* * *

><p>"Now that I think about, that voice sounded like Ryuk..." Link and Kai were out of the sitting room and were now in another dark corridor, neither of them could figure out where the castles front door was, so they just kept walking, trying not to break down and cry like babies.<p>

"The little bitch was probably just trying to sound like Ryuk to make us lower our guards." Kai cursed as he tripped over something. _Please don't let it be a corpse! Please don't let it be a corpse!_

Link caught him before he fell on his face. "Come on, you're a shadow, you should be able to see."

"Not really..."

Approaching footsteps made them both jump in fright.

"Someone's running towards us!" Kai sent a prayer up to the goddesses, asking them to spare him and Link.

"Run!"

Link pulled on his arm and they both starting running like the devil was after their asses.

"Stop running!"

"Run!"

"Stop fucking running!"

"Don't look back Kai!"

"You fucking dumb asses! It's us!"

Link and Kai screeched to a stop making Shigen and Ryuk crash into them.

"Ow... My spleen." Link rolled over on his stomach with a groan.

"Get your fucking foot out of my face bastard!" Ryuk slapped the offending foot away.

"Get your hand off my ass first!" Not that Kai minded, but he was too scared to make a perverted comment at the moment.

"Oops, I thought it was Shiwi's..."

"..."

"_heheheheheheheheheheeeee"_

"Shut up creepy little girl!" It was not a good night for Kai.

Since Shigen was the only one who seemed to be able to see in front of him, he helped everyone get situated and get back on their feet.

Link leaned up against the wall behind him. "I think we just need to get out of this damn house before we all go crazy."

Ryuk snorted loudly making everyone jump. "And how do you say we do that?"

"We could just go back the way we came..."

"I'm with Shiwi."

"Me too."

"Fuck yeah."

* * *

><p>Alex groaned lightly and opened the door to his home.<p>

It's not like he didn't like the place, during the day it was actually fun to live in a castle, lots of places to explore, and he even found a couple hidden passage ways over the years.

But at night Molly came out.

The little girl who died when she fell down the stairs, god knows how many years ago.

She wasn't a sinister spirit, she just wanted to play like any child her age.

But not a lot of people were into playing with ghosts.

He hoped his visitors were alright.

"Maybe I should have warned them about her..."

When he stepped inside he was surprised to see all the lights out.

"They must have all gone to bed then." He groped along the wall for the light switch, then flicked it on.

Somewhere in the house there was a loud crash.

"Oh shit."

He jogged through the halls, following the curses and whimpers of his visitors.

"Fucking emo! You ran us into a wall!" Kai rubbed his now bleeding nose.

"I was blinded by the light..."

Link, who was once again under the whole pile of people, stuck his head out from under Shigen's stomach. "Is that what that is? And here I thought I finally died of a heart attack and went to heaven."

Ryuk pushed Kai's foot out of his face for the second time that night. "You wish you'd be so lucky..."

Alex clapped his hand over his mouth trying not to laugh. "I'm so sorry, I forgot to mention this place is haunted."

Kai's glare could have keeled over a puppy.

"No shit Sherlock."

* * *

><p>At the end of their couple day visit, the boys were happy to say goodbye to good old Ireland.<p>

On the plane, Kai let out a pitiful whimper and snuggled into Link's side.

"What's wrong shadow...?" Shigen smirked, already knowing what Kai was going to say.

"A whole two days in a romantic castle, and a room all to ourselves and me and Link didn't have sex once!"

Link blushed but continued on reading his book.

Ryuk chuckled and leaned over Kai's seat. "And why not?"

"How would you feel if you had sex with the ghost of a little girl floating around?"

Ryuk face palmed and slid back down into his seat. "You suck."

Kai flipped around in his seat and stuck his tongue out at the red head. "Your mom sucks."

"Ew."

Shigen's cell beeped and he reached into his pocket to retrieve it.

"Who's that Shiwi?"

Shigen quickly texted a reply and closed his phone. "It was Alex... He said if he ever needs to be deflowered we're welcome to come back when his parents are gone away..."

Kai bounced in his seat. "Sweet! Orgy in Ireland next month!"

Link hit him over the head with his book. "You know Kai, sometimes I wonder why I love you."

When Kai rubbed his sore head, Link bent down and kissed him gently. "Still, for the sake of good laughs, don't ever change."

* * *

><p>Aww, they are cute aren't they?<p>

Aha, a commercial on my tv just said "It's too short."

And I must reply... That's what she said...

Sorry about the delay with the ski trip one shot, I got side tracked...

And I think some people who read these read that 'Adventure in the Darkness' story of mine... just to tell you, it's completely revised now (I's called Tarnished Hourglass now), and very different, and there shall be more than 10 chapters now, I just have to get around to writing the rest. So I haven't been completely dead!

And I shall continue to write more of these, cause I love these boys waaaaaay too much to stop writing completely!

Love you all~

Kisetsu


End file.
